legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
The Return of Pandora pt. 14
(Outside the base. Our heroes went on the road to leave the base. They found Mockingjay Crusaders) Orange: Hey, Mockingjay Crusaders! Rook Blonko: Are y'all alright? Terra: So glad we ran into you. Vexx: What are you doing here? Has Emma frost told you to wait outside the villains base? Lucinda: Yes, but you have been gone for a long time and the Fellowship was worried y'all got killed. Ghoulies: We're just checking to see if you need back up. Kokoro: Thanks, guys. But we've just escaped. Aoi Kunieda: I see you got Spawn and Zick back. Ezekiel Zick: Yeah. I'm so glad I'm not being stuck in "Evil Custody". Terra: Guys, there one thing we need to get done. The Acolytes won the battle. The Red Face Guy almost killed us. Now, The bad guys are gonna gets. Miracle Elite...Fellowship...GO! Landarick: Everyone follow them! Kokoro: We need to get to the Mansion and defeat them. Gumby, Kiki, and Xaldin must watch a half of Miracle Elite. Gumby: Roger, Kokoro! Kiki: Alright! Xaldin: Gladly! Kohaku: The Ghoulies will keep on a look out, while we give you a signal for a backup. Sam: What signal? Lucinda: You'll see. Xigbar: We'll be back until we set up the trap. Julia Chang: We'll let you know ASAP! (Later. the roar came from the valley.) Xigbar: I heard something. Strong Bad: It's coming from the gorge! (The Giant ape was knocked out. The Gang rushed to recover the gorilla.) Sam: This must be the Goblin! Landarick: No, it's King Kong. Raziel: He's unconscious now. Nothing can revive him. Stacy Hirano; We have to get him out of here! Wrath: Nice Zap, Sombra! King Sombra: What's a matter, Kong? (laugh) Too kind and gentle to fight back? Mysterio: Now let's see who's a monstrous "thing". Dr. Supreme: Let's finish him off! Mai: Wait... not so fast! Our Holy Mother has given us orders. We use the Acolyte magic to make Kong our servant. Ty Lee: Let's do it! Odin: Let me be the point, man. (Odin tamed King Kong with the magic trick of staring into his eyes.) Kokoro: (gasp) Oh no! Overlord: Looks like me meet again, Kokoro! Spawn: Same thing for me! (The villains were shocked.) Spawn: Let King Kong go at once! Kokoro: I know what you're doing, Acolytes! You tried destroying all the Multi-Universe and conquering the Children of Autobots to fulfill Megatron's/Galvatron's prophecy. Spawn: Excuse me? Slender Man: It's too late. Kong is with us now and he'll slaughter all of you...all at the same time. Grinch: You stay away from him! Emma Frost: We loved him as an Iconic Beast! If you touch him, I'll throw my cloak right at your face! Nina Williams: Ha! Stupid X-man. What would King Kong do with out you? Emma Frost: Shut up! (She swings her cape, covering Wrath's head.) Wrath: (muffled) LET GO OF ME!!!!!! King Sombra: Let him go, Blondie! Emma Frost; Oh yeah, King Sombra? I've save you for this! (Emma takes off her cape and pushes Wrath out the way. She pounces on King Sombra.) Odin: I swear I wouldn't of killed you freaks! I had a chance. Grinch: Come and get me, WIZARD!!!!! Terra: Half of you need to distract the Acolytes while we rescue King Kong. Xibgar: We heard the lady. We can't let them take the beast with them! Sam: Kong is gaining consciousness. Landarick: Maybe not. Ezekiel Zick: It doesn't get mush better than this. Max: You got that right! Look! (King Kong went behind the crew and almost attacked them.) Mai: Looks like you lost the game, Terra. Overlord: Now that King Kong joins us, we'll have to kill you. (The crew was shocked. King Kong is ready to kill them.)Category:Legends of the Multi-UniverseCategory:Bridal ShotaconCategory:The Return of Pandora Category:Transcripts Category:The F.F.F.F.F. Fellowship Storyline Category:The Lovelace/Miracle Elite Storyline